


Poke

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Herbology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in herbology class with the trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Basically, I’m just trying to write something, so that I don’t go crazy. Written using the prompt "He picked up his shears and exhibited them as evidence."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Ron, Harry and Hermione entered Greenhouse 3 just as class was beginning. They sighed as they dropped their bags and found a place around the large table covered in strange plants. Professor Sprout began explaining the task for the day and Hermione listened with rapt attention while Ron and Harry watched the plants in front of them.

Almost immediately they noticed that the plants were moving. Ron poked a plant and it squirmed as it let out a disgruntled sound. He jumped back as the plant reached out towards him in what seemed to be anger.

“Alright everyone, grab a pair of shears and get to work,” Professor Sprout told the class.

The trio picked up their shears and Ron and Harry stared at the plants, unsure of what to do next. Harry looked to Hermione for guidance and saw that she was already busy cutting the green leaves off the now giggling plant. Ron shrieked as the plant in front of him ripped the shears from his hands.

“Is there a problem over there Harry?” Professor Sprout asked.

Harry picked up is shears and exhibited them as evidence as he told the professor what was wrong. She simply sighed and scolded the plant, which promptly dropped the shears. “Now get back to work you two.”

Hermione, and everyone else in the greenhouse for that matter, had stopped working to see what kind of trouble the boy-who-lived had gotten into this time. Once they realized it was only Ron, the class had gone back to work. Hermione shook her head as she continued to trim the plant in front of her. “Honestly! You two need to stop getting into trouble.”

“It’s the plant’s fault! It stole my shears!” Ron exclaimed.

“Well, Ron, if you hadn’t disturbed it earlier by poking it, it wouldn’t have a reason to retaliate, now would it?”

“She sees everything, doesn’t she?” Ron asked Harry quietly.

Harry simply nodded and got to work.


End file.
